once upon an obsession
by elmsvuur
Summary: An obsession is something that is obtained by a life-changing event. Even the most stupid or absurd obsessions have a backstory, and finally they will be revealed. These are one-shots about the obsessions of the DP ghosts. (rated M for depressing content, character death (duh...ghosts) and the occational suicide). first up... box ghost!


**A really random though made into a story. What made the ghosts of DP have an obsession? Seeing as I need to give them a reason to hate humans it will be depressive. And seeing as they are backstories of ghosts, it means there are going to be character deaths and maybe even suicides.**

 **Also, seeing as ghosts sometimes have weird names, I decided to use my own names. The name of the ghost will come back in the story, either by using longer versions of their names, or nicknames.**

 **Just so you know, I don't own DP or its characters. If I did, it would be an anime *-(-.0).**

* * *

 **Box ghost**

'Daddy, why do you have a lame job?'

Gary looked up at his 7 year old twin sons. It was true. Compared to their classmates parents, who all had exciting jobs like fireman, policeman etc., his job at the warehouse was very dull. Heck, even an office job would be more exciting then stacking boxes! His wife Sandra had been planning on a divorce for this reason alone, saying that he didn't 'pull his weight around the house'. When she found out she was pregnant, though, it seemed to be a blessing in disguise. As his job had very flexible workhours, he had a lot of time to stay home to raise the kids, allowing Sandra to work full days. Although he made a lot of mistakes at the beginning, he became a decent house husband.

Of course, he wouldn't be a man without his pride. 'Lame? How do you mean?'

'Well, it's true, isn't it?' the other, older twin replied, looking a bit more unsure.

'Well, when I'm at home I make it look like a lame job, but at work I'm…' Gary looked around for inspiration. Spotting a towel he stood up and put it around his shoulders. '…BOXMAN! I own every box in the warehouse, no, every box in the WORLD!' The boys looked at their father with a bit more excitement. 'Then what do you do at work?' asked the younger twin. Not slowing down, Gary started telling about the accident that happened last week, tweaking it so he would be the hero of the story. When he was done telling how he had saved a coworker of some falling object by creating a 'shield of boxes, stronger than even the strongest metal on earth', (when in reality the object missed the guy by a hair) the kids where full of excitement.

'When I grow up, I wanna be a hero, just like daddy!' the youngest yelled excitedly.

'Nuhu, I'M gonna be the hero! You can be the sidekick or something!' the oldest countered, starting a fight between the two twins. Gary ruffled their hair with a smile, halting their argument. 'How about both of you become hero's, the world can't have enough of those! I'll be boxman and you'll be the boxtwins, fighting of all evil in the world!' he struck a mighty pose at the last part. The twins had to only look at each other. 'Boxtwin Max…' started the oldest. 'Boxtwin Josh…' the other twin continued, both striking a pose of their own. Catching their drift, Gary finished 'and the amazing boxman will fight all evil!' he stuck his arms in the air, the twins following suit. 'VILLAINS BEWARE!'

And thus, Gary Oldman was officially dubbed 'boxman'.

* * *

In order to keep the fantasy real, Gary sometimes took some boxes with him from work for his kids to play with. His wife was less than happy, not wanting 'the kids to think that such an unimportant job is actually important.' But Gary had shrugged it off, saying it was just children playing, and that they would soon grow out of it. And that they did.

A week after their 13th birthday they started questioning the man again. Like always, he replied with 'How can you say that, I'm the boxman, villains beware!', sticking his hands in the air like always. But instead of joining him, Max and Josh just shared an uncertain glance. 'Dad, we're not kids anymore' said Max. 'The boxman story is getting old' Josh continued. Understanding that his sons were growing up, Gary explained in great detail what he did exactly, adding the fact that the job allowed him to take care of his beloved sons. Both blushing at that last part, they hugged and thanked him, for both explaining and for understanding they're not kids anymore. Gary loved his life at that moment, thanking whatever was out there that gave him such amazing sons.

None of them knew that the mother of the household had other plans. Plans that would turn Gary's life around.

* * *

It started with a simple argument, the women endlessly complaining about the unnecessary job of her husband. He countered, saying that he could take care of the kids that way. In the end it all came down to the fact that she was jealous of the bond he shared with the two sons. The argument became more heated and before they knew it they had started yelling at each other. The only thought going though Gary's head was ' _thank god the boys are at their friends house._ '

Before he knew it a divorce came around the corner. Seeing as the house was bought on Sandra's name, he was the one to move out. Without a house and stable work, he was not allowed to take his sons with him. Gary's mind was numb. In only a few days his life went from perfect to a real life hell. To make things worse, he was also fired from his job. 'What do you mean I can't keep working here?!' Gary's boss looked at him with pity. 'I understand that you're going through a hard time, but understand that it's impossible to employ a homeless person. It will give our company a bad name.' Gary's eyes were big. 'but sir, without a job I can't earn enough to actually buy a house! Please give me some time…' 'It's been a month already. You look like hell. This can't continue, I'm sorry, but I have to fire you.'

Gary couldn't believe it. A month… a month without a house, without his amazing sons. The money he earned was spent on a cheap under come and some food. There was not enough to spent for hygiene or other things but the most necessary. Even after a month he had only saved enough for a cheap bike. After signing some papers he walked to the cheap cot he had to call home. When he arrived he jolted because of a harsh voice. 'You're late with rent.' He looked at the landlord with tired eyes. 'Please, I'm fired today. Could you please give me a bit more time?' but the opposing man narrowed his eyes. 'The reason I tolerated you being late with rent is because you had an income. I knew that sooner or later you would have the money. Now without a job you have to pay or leave.'

Gary couldn't believe it. Was the entire world against him!? Had humanity sunken so low that they cared only for themselves, only out for money? 'Let… let me just get my stuff…' 'no, it will be used to compensate the money you owe me. Now get out!'

His body moved on it's own. With only his working overall (with he did not have to return for it was too dirty) he was out on the street. He didn't see a lot of people as it was fairly late, but seeing families eat together through the windows a putrid hate blossomed within him. Cursing every person in the world he just kept walking, not even noticing it had started to snow.

When he look up he froze. What looked like normal piece of garbage to other people, looked like fate jesting him to him. There, in a dark alleyway, stood a single, big box. Probably big enough for him to take shelter under. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Walking towards the offending piece of cardboard he thought of destroying it. In the end he decided it was fate, and sat down inside it. His breath came out in cold puffs. He looked up at the falling snow, landing on his cap that came with his uniform. For the first time ever since his hell began tears rolled down his cheeks. For the first time since his hell began, he smiled.

'look at that boys…' he said in a small voice. 'Daddy became a real boxman.' He closed his eyes.

The next day he was discovered by a passerby, dead by hypothermia.

* * *

 **Damn… I actually cried at the end while writing. Couldn't see what I was typing anymore (^.^)/(T.T) I will never EVER make fun of the box ghost anymore.**

 **I was thinking of making similar stories of other ghosts. For now I think of making one for ember, cujo, and jonny13, kitty and shadow (the three of them in the same story). If you guys have another ghost you want a backstory about, please sent me a review with your favorite ghost.**

 **Also, reviews with just your opinion would be highly appreciated!**

 **Peace out**

 **xx elmsvuur xx**


End file.
